


The over thinker

by Ghostlyencounter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyencounter/pseuds/Ghostlyencounter





	The over thinker

Every good thing he had he thought over it until there was nothing left. Sometimes he wondered if that was his curse. Your so good at self reflecting they say. I know he says. He wants to make them understand that maybe that's not always the best thing. When his thoughts are on repeat in his head. He feels like a time bomb always needing to be careful with his thoughts. One day they may explode. Every time it's the end inside his head he picks himself back up again.


End file.
